


Accidental Witness

by intenzity9



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9
Summary: Ever since Shiho heard from Ann about her stories with Ren, Shiho was ready to accept that Ann found true love. However, while she is roaming around Tokyo one last time, she witnesses Ren with another woman by accident.And boy, it wasn't just two women Ren was dating. And Shiho was unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time for every moment she catches Ren with someone else.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Suzui Shiho, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Kudos: 18





	Accidental Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all.
> 
> Yes. A harem-esque one-shot. I know. However, it's somewhat Shiho-centric since she is the actual (and accidental) witness of every harem incident.
> 
> NOTE: I know some of y'all have kinks over Takemi, Kawakami, etc. But because I normally play Ren in the games as a normal country kid who has no clue on urban shenanigans, the very least I can do is let him be half-innocent at his antics.
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta-reading team (you know who you are) for checking this for errors and suggestions. It's great to have a team check on a draft that was written by a half-asleep author a.k.a. me.
> 
> With that said, let's go!

"Shiho? Hello? Earth to Shiho?"

Shiho Suzui was snapped back from spacing out after Ann furrowed her brows in disbelief.

"Urgh, you didn't hear a word I said?"

Shiho rolled her eyes playfully. "Ren again? Just admit it, Ann: you're in love with him."

"Wha-" Ann's mouth was left open as she blushed at the snarky comment. "F-Fine! Yes, I do love him!"

"Then when are ya gonna- OW!" Shiho yelped as she nearly lost her balance. Shujin Academy was closed for the entire summer vacation, so Ann asked Ren a favor to help her out.

"Sorry!" Ann caught her arm and carried her over her shoulder while pulling her phone out. "Ren should be here right... about..."

As if on cue (or anticipation), Ren arrives without his bag and smiles at the two.

"I heard you two ladies wanna go up?"

As Shiho arrived back in her home after closure in the school roof, she received a blaring call from Ann. Upon laying down on her bed, Shiho then answered the call.

"Hello?"

_"SHIHO! YOU CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED AFTER YOU LEFT!"_ Ann's squeals were nearly heard by Shiho's parents, who brushed it off after realizing it was Ann.

"Ann, you're gonna bust my ears if you yell again." She playfully scolded her.

"Sorry!" Ann apologized before spilling the details. "Ren just asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Shiho then shot up before feeling her leg in pain. "For real?"

_"FOR REAL!"_

"I knew you had it in you, Ann." Shiho smiled. "I'm proud of you."

_"You helped too, Shiho."_

"Like hell, I did." Shiho then yawned, reminding Ann that she has to sleep. "Well, I gotta hit the sack now."

_"Aw, man. But I just had the best news to cheer me up."_

Shiho giggled at Ann's puppy whine. "Well, I won't leave Tokyo just yet. I still have to buy stuff with my parents before moving."

_"Awesome! But Ren asked me out on a date already."_ Ann somberly informed her best friend.

"Eh, go have fun! I'll be fine."

_"Thanks, Shiho! You're the bestest best friend I could ever ask for!"_

After Ann ended the call, Shiho slammed back into bed.

"I wish I had your spirit, Ann."

The next day, Shiho was tasked by her parents to do groceries to keep them fed before the move. While she was about to pay the cashier, she felt like heading for the restroom and kindly asked the cashier to put her stuff on hold for a moment as she rushed to the restrooms. While she was relieving herself, she managed to overhear a couple ready to do their deed.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this? It's a public restroom!" Wait, did that sound like the student council president?

"It's to broaden your horizons, Makoto. Relax." Wait, now that one sounded like-

"Ren, what if someone is actually here?" Makoto's voice was shaking.

"Makoto, I love you. Trust me."

Shiho slowly opened the door and saw Ren and Makoto locking lips. Concealing her loud gasp, she wanted to escape the impending embarrassment. But then things got frisky... very frisky. Shiho held her breath as she saw Ren and Makoto doing something very steamy inside a locked public bathroom. A part of her says that this is Kamoshida all over again, but another part of her says that Makoto is Ren's other girlfriend and gave consent into doing whatever they're doing. Shiho wanted to close her eyes, but the sounds the two lovers make interrupt her temporary peace as Shiho was forced to endure it for the next 10 minutes.

After hearing the final gasp from Makoto, Shiho carefully kept herself still as Makoto began chiding Ren for nearly shooting something inside her. After the coast was clear, Shiho ran back to the grocery and paid before charging straight home and playing some mobile games to keep her thoughts away from what she accidentally witnessed.

"Should I tell Ann? No, she'd be very heartbroken." She kept murmuring about her dilemma. If she told Ann, it'd break her best friend's heart. If she didn't, she'd spare her from all the trouble while allowing Ren to do what he wants with Makoto..... that was until the following month.

The following month, Shiho had to return to Tokyo to claim her academic records from Shujin. She opted to go there on a Sunday to avoid earning the eyes of the infamous rumor-mongers. Apparently, the Shujin administration is too busy trying to clean up traces of their nefarious deeds and dismissed the Suzuis' request to have her school records transferred to her new school. As she decided to take a short break while waiting for her documents to be processed, she caught a glimpse of Ren tagging alongside Haru Okumura, who seems to be carrying two sacks of fertilizer while Ren carried the biggest one. After witnessing what happened last month, Shiho tails them without letting herself be compromised. As soon as she reached the doors to the rooftop, she finds them locked.

"The hell?"

_"Now that that's over with, let's say we have a short break, Ren-kun."_

_"What kind of break?"_

Shiho decided to pin her ear to the door as she started eavesdropping on them.

"What are you two planning? Something about growing a special eggplant?" She furrowed her brows as she whispered to himself.

_"Let's see the special order... Oh, my! It's huge!"_

Shiho was now left dumbfounded about how big that special eggplant is. Unless...

_"You don't mind if I give it a little pat?"_

Shiho's eyes widened as she realized what they were talking about. Now determined to expose him for cheating on Ann, Shiho attempts to put her phone on a voice recorder and lets it stay by the door. Suddenly, she hears muffled sounds from the other side of the door as she began to assume it was another sexual intercourse.

"Ren Amamiya... my best friend trusted you... Now you'll pay." Shiho growled in anger as she blushed against her fury.

_"My! It's the sturdiest eggplant I've ever raised!"_

Shiho nearly drops the phone as she shook her head.

"Gotta save Ann... gotta save Ann... gotta-"

_"H-Hey, Haru... easy on the eating part."_

_"I'm sorry!"_

Shiho couldn't stand it and stopped recording. She suddenly bumps into Makoto in the hallway during her escape.

"H-Huh? Suzui-san?" Makoto sounded surprised.

"Ah, shit! Niijima-senpai! Uh, Imnotspyingonanythingsuspiciouslywrongseeya!" Shiho spoke as fast as lightning and sped off in panic. Makoto then scratched her head as she was left baffled.

"What was that all about?"

It was sometime around December when Ann and Shiho slowly began to talk less. Shiho was getting worried about her best friend and asked permission from her parents to head back to Tokyo to see what's wrong. Despite her parents' warnings, Shiho persuaded them to allow her to leave. As she arrived in Tokyo the next day, she called Ann five times and ended up unresponsive.

"Damnit, Ann Takamaki! Where are you?" Shiho sighed in defeat as she decided to kill time by watching a movie in the Shibuya Theatre. Glad that the movie she picked had a little audience, she slumped onto her seat and began to stare at the screen. A film about an ugly green creature ruining Christmas was displayed as Shiho sighed.

"Man, they weren't kidding when they said the character was butt ugly." She snorted until she heard hissing noises at a perfectly-timed silent moment of the movie.

"Ren, you sure this is safe?"

"Ann, it's just us in here. No one wants to watch The Grouch That Stole Xmas Again."

Shiho's ears perked. There was no mistake in whose voices were audible in the cinema as she carefully used her compact mirror to view Ren and Ann trying to do something daring in the middle of a movie. Shiho focused on Ann as she noticed her remove her top outfit, bra included, and removed her ponytails. Ren then began to have his fun while Shiho shot glares at them.

"They're seriously doing this? When Amamiya has been cheating on her with two other girls!" She snarled silently as she suddenly heard silence in the movie. The film’s audio was suddenly gone, and the only thing audible now was the sounds of pleasure from a couple seated at the farthest back.

"Uh, Ren? The movie's audio is gone." Ann pointed out as Shiho tucked the mirror back swiftly.

"Then we gotta make this worth it before the usher fixes the audio jacks." Ren prompted her to pick up the pace while Shiho was left to endure the unfortunate predicament. Because she isn't the type to leave in the middle of a movie, she forcefully closed her eyes and began to imagine happy thoughts. The louder Ren and Ann got, the more difficult it was for Shiho to resist. After an hour later, Ren and Ann were done with their business and exited the cinema before noticing Shiho hidden in the shadows.

"Ren, you idiot! Someone was watching the film while we did it." Ann shrieked out of embarrassment.

"Relax. He must be sleeping after what happened to the audio." Ren reassured her as they left. Shiho left the cinema twenty minutes after.

"Damnit." She sighed. "I don't know if I should be doing this now."

She then puts her hands in her pockets and makes her way to Kichijoji. "I should buy a few stuff before I head home."

Towards the end of January, Shiho finally recovers from her mysterious illness. After she saw the Laboratory of Sorrow on the TV during a holiday special event, Shiho booked a ride back to Tokyo to find Ann. As she alighted in Shibuya, she caught Ren in the corner of her eye, hanging out with another girl. Shiho finds the girl familiar, but can't remember who unless she stalks them again. Her trail would lead to Inokashira Park at the latest afternoon as she hid behind the counter of a small workout gym. She then saw Ren and the girl, named Sumire after a little eavesdropping, working out a few stretches and aerobics. Shiho was this close to being in relief that Ren is not letting this Sumire girl join his little harem... all because of one statement.

"Senpai, eyes on me only. Okay?"

"I'll have eyes on you all the time... whether you're naughty or nice."

"S-Senpai!"

Shiho blushed at the statement but noticed Sumire blushing madly. "I guess she's the easily flustered type then."

Shiho continued spying on Ren and Sumire as they shared a steamy kiss before the workbench became something else. Noticing that Sumire is positioned in a manner that lets her face the counter, Shiho ducked back into the counter and used her compact mirror to see what they're doing. Once again, Shiho Suzui has pinned herself to another accidental witness of kinky events as she is forced to camp by the counter while she hears the meek Sumire shout like crazy.

"Jeez, this girl may be quiet... but she screams as if she knows her stuff." Shiho shook her head as she grabbed her mirror back. "I'm gonna have to pin him this Valentine's for good."

Shiho then wrote in her small notebook ideas on exposing Ren's harem while forcing her thoughts off of the current situation.

February 14. It was nighttime when Ren was helping out Sojiro and Futaba in LeBlanc. Futaba, however, slacked off and kept petting Morgana while Ren did most of the work again.

"It's Valentine's Day. No wonder many guys were bringing their girls everywhere." Sojiro spoke.

"You realized that now, Sojiro?" Futaba groaned.

"Well, yeah. Hell, when I was young... hoo-boy...."

"EW! I do NOT want to know how the old days did it!"

"Jeez Louise, Futaba. At least let me tell my-" Sojiro was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Everyone turned their eyes to the door, revealing Shiho herself.

"Suzui?"

"Another friend of yours?"

"Why, yes!" Shiho did her best in acting glad. "Actually, I'm here for him."

"Me?" Ren pointed to himself.

"Yeah, you! Don't tell me you forgot your promise, sugar lips!"

Futaba spat her drink upon hearing Shiho's words. "The f-"

"Ren, another one? Seriously?" Morgana expressed his disappointment.

"Heh. Alright then. I'll close the shop early. Futaba, Morgana. Come on." Sojiro commanded the two to exit the cafe while leaving Shiho and Ren inside.

"Uh, you caught me off-guard with the sugar lips comment."

"Of course, I did." Shiho then dropped the act and stared daggers at him. "I know what you've been doing behind my best friend's back, Ren Amamiya."

Ren kept his face straight and quirked an eyebrow. "I, uh, have no idea what you're talking about."

Suddenly, Ren began receiving messages from four different girls.

**Ren-kun, where are you? Mako-chan, Ann-chan, and Sumire-chan seem to be here as well.**

**Hey, Ren. I know we're supposed to be meeting in Shibuya now, but mind if you can hurry it up? Makoto, Sumire, and Haru are oddly here in their best outfits.**

**Senpai, I'm in Shibuya now. I met up with Ann-senpai, Makoto-senpai, and Haru-senpai, so I'm talking to them while waiting.**

**Ren. You're running late again, so please come here before I lose interest in talking with the girls here.**

Ren then began to sweat in fear. "What did you do?"

Shiho then began to stare him down. "Well, I made sure they'll realize that you have been cheating on them for the longest time by sending calling cards to their homes with your signature in it."

"How did you get my signature then?" Ren kept his cool despite the fear.

"Digital. Had to pay 5,000 yen for it."

Ren cursed under his breath as he knows it's Futaba's doing. He then looked at Shiho defensively.

"What do you want then, Shiho?"

Shiho then sat by the counter and bit her lip. "Show me what impressed Ann and the other girls about you so much."

Ren's eyes widened. "You serious? Even if I have no romantic interest towards you?"

"Regardless, I won't fall for your little antics or charm! Show me what-HMPH?!"

Shiho's dare was abruptly interrupted by Ren kissing her on the lips. It was then that Shiho figured out why the girls fell for Ren in the first place as Ren parted his lips from hers.

"Okay, I did what you asked."

Instead of a verbal response, Shiho pulled his shirt and locked lips with him greedily. The night would then be something that changed Shiho's perception of Ren as a lover.

Meanwhile, in Futaba's room...

"Looks like she failed her own mission." Futaba sighed in defeat. "I hope Plan B is working better than Plan A."

"Maybe. I know Boss told Ren about coffee charm and ladies, but this is something beyond my governance or Boss'." Morgana followed.

"Well, at least I scored 5,000 yen off of just his signature!"

Futaba then switched the cams to one showing LeBlanc's entrance, where four girls are furious at what they're seeing in the attic of LeBlanc.

The following morning, Ren wakes up with hickeys on his chest. He then looks around to find Shiho nowhere in sight except for a note she left him.

**You impressed me, alright. But my mission remains in play. Happy Trails, Ren! Mwah!**

"Seriously?" He mumbled as Sojiro called him from downstairs.

"HEY, KID! MIND COMING DOWN HERE AND TALK TO THESE ANGRY GIRLS?!"

Ren is in deep trouble the moment he went downstairs. Meanwhile, Shiho takes the train back to her new home as she then got a call from Ann.

"Hello?"

_"SHIHO, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE WHAT REN DID TO ME!"_

"What did he do?"

_"HE CHEATED ON ME, MAKOTO, HARU, AND SUMIRE! We found him sleeping with someone else last night in LeBlanc after he set us up in Shibuya for nothing!"_

"So you two broke up?"

Ann's verbal pause was an indicator that she is not willing to do so. From the background noise, the other girls don't want to either. Shiho pinched her nose bridge and told them something.

"Well, if you ladies there don't plan on breaking up with him, then at least play hard-to-get-back. Whoever he shows more effort in trying to beg for a second chance is his true love."

As Shiho grinned and readied to hang up, Futaba just had to enter the cafe.

_"Yo! Is Suzui still here?"_

_"Shiho? What about Shiho, Futaba?"_

_"What? You guys didn't know?"_

"Oh, shit." Shiho felt her blood drain away from her body.

_"She slept with Ren after she fell for his charismatic kissing and botched her mission. Er, sorta."_

_"SHIHO SUZUI!"_

"Uh, that reminds me! I should go exercise now! Bye!" Shiho hung up, praying that Ann would not reach her in the grand train station.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I might make one more harem one-shot, but I can tell you that I will be making more Ren x Sumi one-shots and Ren x Ann one-shots. However, I am still trying to think of a good setting to pair Ren x Makoto and Ren x Shiho.
> 
> But that might happen for a long time. For now, I'm gonna recommend to the new readers my two major fics. One of them is close to ending while the other is about to heat up.
> 
> PERSONA: The War That Ends The World - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444126
> 
> The Alpha and The Omega - https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509738
> 
> Once again, special thanks to the beta-reading squad of mine! Hopefully, I did the whole harem thing right...
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
